


A Year in Holidays

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Leverage
Genre: Holidays, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: A year of holidays, post-canon.





	A Year in Holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sotto_voice (Lexie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexie/gifts).



Parker, of course, had never really celebrated Easter. Unless stealing Faberge eggs counted.

"It doesn't," Eliot said.

"It might," Hardison argued. 

"Easter chocolate and bunnies and finding Easter eggs - " 

Parker interrupted Eliot's diatribe with, "I found eggs!"

"Faberge eggs are not Easter eggs!" 

Hardison and Parker exchanged a look. "Close enough," Hardison said and Parker nodded.

The idea of watching fireworks for Independence Day didn't really do anything for Parker. Hardison liked the explosions and color, at least until he noticed how Eliot went quieter and grumpier. 

"I think the explosions remind him of you-know," Parker whispered to Hardison. 

So they didn't celebrate Independence Day with fireworks but instead with samurai movies. 

Halloween, they agreed, was fun - Eliot always liked scaring people (so did Parker - jumping out at them from trees or behind bushes? Bonus) and Hardison loved costumes. So they could celebrate that one together. 

Thanksgiving, Parker and Hardison stayed out of the kitchen and let Eliot whip up something incredible and tasty and mouth-watering. And they watched the parade together, and let Eliot watch some football (though Parker preferred the dog show and thought maybe they should get a dog? Eliot and Hardison exchanged a look at that one). 

Christmas was low-key for them - sure, they could steal each other's presents, or they could create each other's presents, but after that Christmas with all the Santas, they decided it would be best to devote at least some of their time to helping out, so Parker took care of dogs and cats and rats and iquanas and pigs and whatever else at the animal shelter and Hardison volunteered time at inner city clubs to help teach kids programming and Eliot Fixed Things (and neither of them asked exactly what he was fixing, since he came home happy - and sometimes bruised).

New Year's was appetizers and more movies and cuddling in their big bed, along with the dog (not the first) Parker brought home from the shelter. 

And when Easter rolled around again, Parker gave Hardison and Eliot their very own Faberge eggs.


End file.
